A Seddie Song Story
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Title sounds cheesy, I love it! I suck at summarys but the story is really good. I re-read it and it took me all day. Some fluff and it's really cute. Tons of Seddie that you'll probably puke. So yeah, you'll love it! Please Read! :D


_A/N- So I've been working on like three long Seddie storys. I'm addicted to music. So I put two and two together, Seddie Sing-along. Nah, I'm kidding. This is an iPod shuffle of some songs I thought could relate to the two.- Tony/Lexi/Alex_

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

I woke up to blaring. I got up and threw on a clean shirt and a new pair of jeans and left to find out what the loud noise was. I fallowed the noise out my apartment and it guided me to the door outside the Shay's. I checked my phone, it was seven. Carly wasn't even here. She was visiting the Grandpa in Yakima. So instead of walking I just threw open the door, just to make sure I scared the person who had invaded Spencer's space.

_Hey Soul Sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight, Heeeyyyyyy Heyyyy Heeeyyyy_

I heard the blaring of a radio- or stereo- whichever one. My eyes jumped right to the person dancing in the kitchen. Her blonde hair shaking around her body. A t- shirt and jacket covering her short p.j pants. I left the door open and ran to my room to grab my camera. I quietly walked back to the edge of the door, afraid that a bit of noise might make her stop. She was in there alright. Dancing swiftly to the beat of whatever seemed to be playing. She came through the kitchen and I saw the bacon that was sizzling as she waited. I chuckled, Sam and her meats.

I watched her some more. I didn't want to miss a single thing. I had never seem anyone dance like that. Her hips swaying gently, even after all those dance videos- never seen something so beautiful. It wasn't fair. Watching her was all I needed. I came more into the room, almost drawn into what she was doing. I circled the camera- which was now recording- around her. Her eyes closed, it was only her and the music. I laughed some more and she got closer. She spun and ran into me.

I heard a scream and wondered if it was all a dream, but as we collided I knew it couldn't be.

'Nub?' She questioned.

'Sorry,' I said fast, closing the camera before she could see it. Her body lieing on me. Her face inches away from mine. I wondered if she would ask why I came. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

'My bacon!' She yelled jumping up and grabbing the pan where it was slightly burning. 'Freddie! It's all your fault!'

I only heard this slightly as I ran out and grabbed the cord to plug this in to my laptop. No way was I going to forget this. Not tonight, not ever.

**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Josh held onto her. They had been going out for six months now. All senior year. I new he was a bad kid, but I was afraid to talk to her about it. It had been awhile since we had talked, after the fight she had with Carly. Insisting I was just here for Carly. iCarly was cancled for the time being and Sam was out here in some ally making out with Josh. I was walking from school when I saw them. His hand on her waist with a tear falling down her cheek. I hid behind a trash can about nine feet away.

'Josh, get off me!' She yelled.

'No, You're not breaking up with me!' He held her tighter and she tried unsucsessfuly to push him off her. I was surprised, as strong as Sam was she couldn't seem to shake him off. I stayed, because if she needed me I'd be here. He pulled out a gun and her face changed into pure fear.

'Josh, What is that?' She said, her voice still strong.

'Well you can find out if you keep it up. You don't understand, Sam. You know to much and if you tell someone that information your going to have to die. So take your pick, me or death?' His voice was chilling. It send shivers down my spine.

'Freddie. I want Freddie.' She said calmly. Her eyes fully determened even though her body was shaking violetly. My eyes opened in shock, but a tiny smile crept up my face. Then I remembered the gun. Josh pushed Sam to the ground. I ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

'Freddie?'

'I won't let you fall Sam. You need to get out here.' She smiled a sad smile and shook her head.

'I'm staying.'

'Sam, tell me you'll walk away.'

'I'll stay.' She said.

Josh looked at me with fire in his eyes, 'Benson, get the hell away from Sam.'

I shook my head and placed Sam behind me, tucked away. I heard a gun shot and a cell phone ring just as my eyes went dark. The words rang through my head. _I'll be there for you, even if saving you brings me to Heaven. _

'Well Freddie, seasons are changing and the leaves are turning all kinds of colors.' I heard a soft voice talk in a distance. I opened my eyes and saw a small white room. Oh god, I was in a hospitial. A small figure had blonde hair all around her with a deep frown glued to her face. She took a small look at me and her face turned to a small smile.

'Freddie?!' A reconizable voice nearly shouted.

'Sam?' I tried to say, I tried to hard. Maybe a million times before it came out.

Her smile brought tears to my eyes and she wispered, 'Stay with me.'

I replied with a horse whisper, 'I'll stay with you through it all. It's okay.

**L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson**

'Why are we dancing?' Carly asked me as all the girls danced in a circle. It was Carly's anual end of the year sleep over party. There were five girls in total. Valerie, who we had resently forgiven, Shelby Marx, who for some reason wanted to go to our sleep over, Sasha Striker- who was flirting some where with Spencer, and well Carls and I. I was eating while Carly, Shelby, and Valerie danced in some strange circle.

'Sam, come join us!' Shelby yelled.

I shook my head and drew my phone next to me. I put my back to the girls and sent the text.

_Sam: This is so boring_

_Freddie: Then why are you even there? _Sam smiled. He had a point.

_Sam: Well wat do u want me 2 do? _

_Freddie: Well come out side with me._

Sam looked over her shoulder and watched the girls clapping there hands. Shouting something about make-overs. I groaned. Nub or Make-overs?

_Sam: On it._

I grabbed my bag with all my money in it. I placed my cell phone in the pocket of my skinny jeans.

'Where are you going?' Carly called before I could reach the door.

I turned around to face her, 'Out for some grub. Lates.' Carly shook her head and whispered, 'Freddie.'

I pretended not to hear and walked out to the fire escape where the stars were coming out. I put my butt down as Freddie came from behind me.

'Make a wish,' he chuckled. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him next to me.

'I wish you weren't such a dork.'

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis**

I stood there in shock, 'What do you mean you're moving!?' Carly yelled at the top of her voice. The noise echoing through the whole room. I had to sit down to balance myself out. The room was spinning in angles I didn't know where known to man-kind. I shook my head, he must be joking. His eyes brushed mine and my world froze. He wasn't.

'Hold on, Hold up, You're kidding, right?' I asked. Already aware of the question.

'It's my dad. He needs me, Sam. He has cancer, he might die. If it was any other reason-' Freddie was cut off by the sound of me growling.

'Get out.' I growled. Carly looked at me with wide eyes and mouthed, 'No.'

'Take what you need, and be on your way.' I said, shaking.

'Sam-'

'What are you scared of?'

'I'm not scared.'

'Then go.' I growled again jumping up and running out onto the fire escape. This is where everything changed. Feelings, hearts, I hate what he did to me. I feel asleep to the stars and thoughts of him.

'Sam, you need to go inside.' A dark figure placed a blanket on me and I quickly got up.

'Nub get off me, go leave already.' I said in a sharp voice. His face fell and a sad smile replaced all his features.

'Look Sam, at the stars. They're gone for now, but they'll be back soon, right?'

I nodded, not knowing what for sure he was talking about. A tear burned the inside of my eye and I let a few more roll down my cheek. I bit my lip to stop from crying even more.

'So don't cry. Just like the stars, I'll be back before you know it.' He pulled me in a hug and I cried into his shoulder. The crazy part was, that was all I needed. To know one day, he would come back, and for some reason, I think it was for me.

**So Close by Jennette McCurdy**

'Is this working?' I asked the computer screen as I knocked on it. Freddie laughed and I took it that it was. 'So sorry I'm not a geek like you. So how to I plug in the camera thingy?'

'Press control and it should pop up.' I did what the man said and sure enough Freddie's face popped up on the screen. I smiled, he hadn't changed a bit.

'Can you see me?' I asked and he nodded. 'So, how's the dad?' I asked.

'He should be well in a few weeks. Then I'm comming home.' I smiled a bright smile. I knew it was bad to think that Freddie's dad could just die and Freddie would come back- well I had been thinking that for the past month- but now that he was getting better, well, good for him.

'So you want me home?' Freddie chuckled.

'W-w-what?' I asked, his voice taking me out of my train of thought. I wish he was here.

'You smiled. Samantha Puckett want's me back.' The way he said that sent shivers down my spine. How did he do that? Am I out of my mind? I must be going crazy.

'Well you know, Carly wants you to come back, too.' I lied. She could care less really. She has a boyfriend who did the video camera while Freddie was out, but most of the time it was up to me to do all the work while he had his tounge down Carly's throat. Needless to say the show was better with my good choices.

He sighed and looked at me, 'Well Carly hasn't chatted with me at all, where you have six times.'

I sighed and his smile lit up the screen. He was so beautiful.

'Well, I miss you, too Sam.' I smiled at this and sent a fast email.

'Check your email.' I muttered. He did as told and raised an eyebrow.

'What is this?'

'It's my heart, you nub,' I started. 'It's yours to have ad hold or break. Take your pick.' His grin went ear to ear and we were both pretty sure which one he had picked.

**Love Me by Justin Bieber**

I sat on Carly's couch. A week had past and I still hadn't heard from Freddie. Meanwhile Carly had just gone through a break up so she was on the other side, p.j's on with a can of Ben and Jerry's which I really wanted right now. I sulked on the couch with her until my phone rang.

_Freddie: Where are you right now?_

_Sam: Carls' why?_

_Freddie: Stay right there._

_Sam: Wasn't planning on leaving._

Carly sent me a questioning look which I replied with the word 'Freddie' and she went back to her ice cream. I heard a door slam and Carly's door open. Freddie ran in, looking taller and..buffer?

'Say that you love me.' He demanded from me.

'Freddie you just got back.' I said a bit taken aback at his attuitude.

'Sam, please say it. I've been going crazy for a month, just say it.'

I laughed and said the words I had practiced telling myself every day, 'Freddie, I love you.'

He brought me in a hug that brought me off the ground and I mummbled. 'Freddie, I missed you.'

He brought me back to the ground and I kissed him. Much more passionate then the first kiss we had that seemed like forever ago. He was in shock at first, but kindly settled into it. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer. He brought us to a wall so that there was no space inbetween us. I felt the fireworks build up. I won't get into more detail, but it all ended to soon which both of us breathing heavily and Carly staring at us.

'Finally. I thought I was going to have grandkids before that happened again.' She complained.

Freddie kissed me sweetly and he leaned into my ear, 'Tell me what I want to hear.'

'I love you Freddork.' He smiled and I knew he wasn't going to be leaving me anytime soon.

_That took my five hours 'cause I had to find all the songs. Haha, so I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review!_


End file.
